Monsters
Monsters are supernatural creatures supposedly provided by The Ancient Ones for The Facility to use in order to murder the five sacrifices in The Ritual. Each one has a Monster Item which, if tampered with in a certain way, will release the monster to murder the five sacrifices. Monsters Listed on The Whiteboard * Alien Beast - The Bio Med Department bets on this monster. * Angry Molesting Tree - The Wranglers bet on this monster. * The Bride - The Digital Analysis Department bets on this monster. * Clowns - The Electrical Department bets on them. * Deadites - The Story Department bets on them. * Demons - * Dismemberment Goblins - * The Doctors - The Accounting Department bets on them. * Dolls - The Kitchen Staff bets on them. * Dragonbat - * Giant - The Zoology Department bets on it. * Giant Snake - The Internal Logistics Department bets on this monster. * Hell Lord - Richard Sitterson bets on him. * The Huron ' - The Research and Development Department bets on them. * 'Jack O'Lantern - The Security Force bets on them. * Kevin - * Merman - Steve Hadley bets on this monster. * Mummy - The Psychology Department bets on this monster. * Mutants - The Demolition Department bets on them. * The Reanimated - The Administration Department bets on them. * Reptilius - * Sasquatch / Wendigo / Yeti - These names were used as aliases for an unnamed beast. * The Scarecrow Folk - The DNA Archives Department bets on them. * Sexy Witches ' - The Archives Department bets on them. * 'Snowman - The Communications Department bets on this monster. * Sugarplum Fairy - * Twins - * Unicorn ' - The Engineering Department bets on this monster. * 'Vampires - The Distribution Department bets on them. * Werewolf - The Finance Department bets on this monster. * Witches - The Operations Department bets on them. * Wraiths - * Zombie Redneck Torture Family - The Maintenance Department and Ronald the Intern bet on them. * Zombies - The Chemical Department bets on them. Other Monsters Seen in the Film and Behind the Scenes * American Slow-Walking Creepy Girl - * Alien Creature '- * 'The Ancient Ones - * Balding Menace - * Blob - * Boomer - Based on the monster from "Left 4 Dead." * Bullhead Phantom - * Cow Skull Giant - * Creature with Patterned Segments of Armor on its Head - * Creeping Shadow - * Cthulhu Creature - * Cyclops - * Face Peeler - * Floating Leech Creature - * Flock of Killer Birds - * Four Legged Saddle Creature - * Garden Gnome Boy - * Giant Alien Beast Creature - * Giant Alligator ' - * 'Giant Ant - * Giant Ape - A large gorilla with curved horns. * Giant Cat - * Giant Centipede - * Giant Crow - * Giant Deers - * Giant Insects - * Giant Ferrets - * Giant Floating Head - * Giant Lizard - * Giant Millipede - * Giant Owl - * Giant Tarantula - * Giant Toad - * Giant Woman - * Gorilla - * Hell Lord Minion - * The Humanoid - Based on the monster from "House of the Dead 3." * Hunter - Based off the creature from "Left 4 Dead." * Japanese Floaty Girl - * Killer Robot - * Klu Klux Klan - * The Kraken - * Man in Transparent Tarp - * Pale Serpent - * Pterodactyls - * Puffy Tentacle Creature - * Rabid Dogs - * Reaver - * Savage with Hatchet - * Slimey Horned Cloak Creature - * The Beast '- * 'The Hunter - * The Extraterrestrial '- * 'The Magician '-' ' * 'The Pirate '-' ' * 'The Suffocators - * The Surgeon '- * 'The Reptilian '- * 'The Witchcrafter - ' * 'Thing '- Based off the creature from "The Thing." * 'Troll - * Tank - Based off the creature from "Left 4 Dead." * Witch - Based off the creature from "Left 4 Dead." Monsters only mentioned in the Novelization * Dog with the Head of an Alligator * Cracked-Skin Lava People * Exploding Shard Babies * Fire Mouthed Woman * Giant Rabbit * Man with Steaming Pipes in his Chest * Minotaur * Monochrome Woman * Scorpion Stinger Woman * Screaming Banshee * Six-Armed Man * Snake Pubic Hair Woman * Three-Headed Child * Toxic Ghostly Figure * Woman with a Toothed Vagina Category:Monsters